Dean MY Lunatic Fringe
by TiggerT
Summary: This story is about my experience with Jonathon Goode a.k.a Dean Ambrose. Please enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. FICTION NOT REAL! I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy! Please review.**_

I have no clue what drew me to him. Well looks wise its easy to see. He was ruggedly handsome. But I was around a lot of great looking guys in my profession. So looks never really factored much into whether I was into a guy or not. But he was different. Very different. He had a confidence about him. He wasn't arrogant like some of the guys walking around the locker room. He just didn't care what people thought about him. If you liked him great, if you didn't that was great to. I first saw him about three months ago when I was shown some videos of a few prospective wrestlers to join our company. I had already been with the company for almost a year. I was scouted from a video my friend posted on YouTube. I was one the only female wrestlers in a group of guys that actually wrestled. The other two girls were just there to watch their boyfriend's wrestle and occasionally wear something tight to walk them to the ring. For me it was my passion. I grew up watching it and always dreamt of being at the top of the women's division in WWE. My favorite female wrestlers were Victoria and Lita. Watching them you could tell wrestling was in their blood. It was in mine also. I often watched videos of indie wrestlers online to see new moves I wanted to master. I remember when I was showed a video of him wrestling.

**FLASHBACK**  
"Lizzie my dad wants to see you in his office. He has some videos of some wrestlers he is thinking of bringing onboard. He wants your opinion."  
"Sure Mandy. I just have to finish getting dressed."  
After putting on my jeans and oversized t-shirt I made my way to Kurt's office.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
"Yeah close the door and have a seat. I got videos of some possible guys to join us. I wanted you to look instead of one of the guys. They get worried about someone possibly taking their spot so I won't get a straight answer. With you I know I'll get the truth."

After watching three videos I was ready to go. There was no one that really stood out to me.

"Lizzie do you have time to watch one more?"  
I wanted to say no but I didn't. "Sure I have time for one more video."  
When Kurt started the video I began to check the messages on my phone. I barely heard the wrestler being announced. But I couldn't help but hear the crowd go crazy as he made his way to the ring. I put my phone in my pocket and started to pay attention. I looked over at Kurt and saw him grinning.

"Why do you have such a big grin on your face?"  
"I believe this kid is who I've been looking for and he will make me a lot of money." Kurt said grinning.  
"So what do you think of him? You have to see that he has skills."  
"It seems so. I would like to see another match of his though. It could be that he just had an opponent that is making him look good."  
"I thought you would say that Lizzie so I have four more matches of his with different guys so you could see if he was as good as I'm thinking he is. Take this home and let me know what you think." Kurt said handing me a DVD.

After leaving the gym I grabbed something to eat and headed to my small studio apartment. I had a couple of hours before I had to get to work. So I decided to watch the DVD Kurt gave me. When I opened the case Jonathan Good was written on it.  
"Hmm not really a wrestling name." I thought to myself.

The DVD began at the end of another match. Glad Kurt wasn't scouting that guy out. He was horrible. Then the announcer got into the ring.  
"Here's the main event everyone's has been waiting for. A falls count anywhere match. Here is the contender at 6'4 weighing 230 pounds, Jon Moxley."

The crowd went crazy. He must have been a face. Wait a minute maybe he's a heel. The way he's taunting the crowd you would think he was but they're cheering for him. I put down my lasagna so I could really focus on the match. Just watching him you could tell he was a technical wrestler but he also had showmanship. This guy could draw a crowd. I watched all four of his matches twice. I knew what my answer for Kurt would be. If I didn't have to go to my boring job of counting inventory for different retail stores I would've watched the matches a third and probably a fourth time. The entire time at work I couldn't get my mind off this new prospect.

"Liz are you okay?" My manager asked  
"Sure why do you ask?"  
"I ask because you've been counting this same area of sunglasses for twenty minutes now. This small amount should only take five and that's if it's your first day which it is not."  
"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."  
"Well I suggest you clear your mind and get back to work!" Paul snapped.  
"Sure. Sorry about that."

As Paul walked away I imagined myself giving Paul a hard kick to the stomach then a nice DDT to finish him off. This brought a smile to my face. Me making my rude manager tap out. After work I was beat and fell asleep right on my couch in my work clothes. That night I had my usual dream of me being the first woman to headline a WWE ppv.

The next morning I was getting my cardio in by running around the building. This was apart of my morning routine before I did some strength training inside. I was almost finished with my 60 minute run when someone jogged past me into the front door wearing a navy hoody. He almost knocked me down. This pissed me off. "I bet it was that idiot Damien" I thought to myself. Once I got inside I headed straight to the guys locker room.

"What hell Damien you almost knocked me down by the door!"  
"What are you talking about Liz?" Damien said pulling up his shorts.

"This is gonna be good." "I know my money's on Liz." Two guys whispered to each other on the bench next to Damien.

"Like I said you almost knocked me down outside."  
"Are you going crazy or is it that time of the month?" Damien said laughing.  
"Ring."  
"What?"  
"I said get in the RING!"  
"Are you challenging me?"  
"Ring" I said again

I'm still annoyed by my rude manager from the night before so this was the perfect way to work out my frustrations


	2. Let's Wrestle

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. FICTION NOT REAL! I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy! Please review.**_

By the time I changed into my ring gear a few of the guys had pulled chairs around the outside of the ring. I guess to get a better look.

"You know the rules Damien. You wrestle me the same way you would one of the guys."  
"Whatever let's get this over with so I can train with some real talent. Ding Ding" Damien said mockingly to begin the match.

Damien maybe stronger than me and taller but I was much faster, better skilled and knew never to underestimate my opponent. Even though my opponent isn't that smart. He did exactly what I thought he would do. Make a power move. He went to grab me which allowed me to slide between his legs and give him a hard kick to the thigh then the back of the knee. As he went down he grabbed me by the neck and flipped me onto my back. Then I gave him a hard kick to the mid section. As he leaned over it gave me access to his neck. I jumped on his back and put him in a sleeper hold. I could hear the guys around the ring laughing. So could Damien. He started to stand with me on his back and proceeded to run backwards knock me into the ring post. From the impact I knew I would have bruises to look forward to. I lost my grip and fell off his back. He started laughing and turned his back on me. This only fueled me; when one of the guys underestimated me in the ring. While he wasn't paying attention I climbed to the top rope.

"She isn't!" One of the guys outside the ring said.  
"Pay up Felix I was right she got this match won."

I jumped off the top rope hitting Damien square in the chest with both my feet. That knocked the wind right out of him. Then I did a move that I'm really proud of being able to do from a standing position. I gave him a twist of fate. The match was over. He was laying on the floor and I covered him. Felix jumped in the ring and did the 3 count.  
"Ding Ding." I said standing next to him. "Next time you'll think about almost knocking me down.  
"Your crazy. I've been in here for the last two hour."  
"He's right we just finished running the ropes and were changing before you burst into the locker room."  
"Why didn't you tell me before Alex?"  
"And miss you teaching the king of cocky over there a lesson. Never. But the guy I think you're looking for is stand in front on Kurt's."

I look up to see a guy watching the ring wearing a blue hoodie. He pulls the hoodie off his head and waves. It was him. The guy from the videos.

"Sorry Damien, next time speak up." I said while jumping out the ring heading for Kurt's office.

I bumped into the guy standing in the doorway as hard as I could. He did not move an inch.

"Are you finished beating up on the guys?" Kurt asked  
"I wasn't beating up anyone. And besides he needed to be taught a lesson. Like other people." I said looking at Jonathon as he walked into the office.  
"Liz this is the guy from the videos you took home to watch last night for me. I took the liberty of inviting him."  
"I've seen." I said glancing at him.

Jonathon just nodded at me. I had to admit he was cute on the video but better looking in person. I just gave him a blank look and turned back to Kurt.

"If you were already planning on bringing him into the company why have me even look at his videos or ask my opinion."  
"Because the guys out there respect you. If you say a guy is good then it's true. They know you don't back just anyone."  
"I don't need anyone to back me. What I do in the ring speaks for itself." Jonathon said obviously annoyed by us talking about him as if he wasn't there.  
"Listen everyone is like family here. If people don't get along it can and eventually will affect ring performance. So it's extremely important everyone does." Kurt said

Mandy burst into the office.  
"Dad I just got off the phone with the venue for tomorrow's house show. They're saying they're not sure if the place will be ready in time."  
"I'll be right there. Jonathon just choose an empty locker and Liz will give you the grand tour after."  
"I'll what?"  
Kurt gave me the puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine."  
Kurt left out of the office with Jonathon walking behind him. Leaving Mandy and me alone in the office.  
"Wow he's cute."  
"You think everyone is cute Mandy."  
"This is true, but he looks like he has an edge to him."  
"Well I better go to my torture now of having to give him a tour. You know how your dad loves pairing the new guy with someone. This time I'm the victim."  
"I would love to be his victim." Mandy said staring out the open office door.  
"And that's my cue to leave."


	3. The Trail

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. FICTION NOT REAL! I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy! Please review.**_

I found Jonathon standing next to the the locker room entrance. I couldn't read his expression. Was he pissed that I took so long or was it because of the way Kurt and I talked about him as if he wasn't in the room. He started to move his head from side to side. I guess he had a stiff neck. For some reason I think it was more than that.

"So you decided to give me the grand tour."  
"I didn't have much of a choice." I said as we headed out the front door.  
"What's your issue with me? I expect the attitude from the guys cause I maybe taking one of their spots. You and I wouldn't be up for the same matches. So what's the deal. Are one of the guys your boyfriend?"  
"My problem with you has nothing to do with the guys. And no I'm not with any of them. My problem with you is how you nearly gave me a concussion by knocking into me when you ran into the gym earlier."  
"What, I barely touched you. If you can't take a light bump from someone I don't think you should even wrestle."

That comment really got under my skin. I thought fire was about to start shooting out of my ears. The only thing I could think to do was pinch him as hard as I could.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?" Jonathon said rubbing his arm.  
"For saying I shouldn't wrestle if I can't take a hit. I've worked hard to earn the respect of the guys around here. I'm not going to just let some hotshot come in and take that away from me."  
"You think I'm a hotshot?" Jonathon said grinning.  
"Is that all you heard? The part about yourself."  
"I heard everything you said. You have a complex about being the only female wrestler. It probably doesn't help that you're vertically challenged."

"Vertically challenged!"  
"Yeah, you know short." He added  
"I know what you meant. The rest of this tour will be held in silence. If you have any questions please hold them until after the tour. When I've left."  
"That doesn't make sense. How can I ask you any questions if you left. Are you trying to ask me for my number?"

I turned to him and gave him the death glare.  
"Alright, fine, no questions."  
"That's the cardio area over there. The large tires over there. The guys like to flip them. Up there is a trail but no one uses it." I said pointing in different directions.  
"Trail? Where does it lead."  
"Didn't I say no ques..." As I was saying the words he was already making his way towards the trail.  
"Where are you going?" I yelled after him.  
"Where does it look like. You coming or not?" Jonathon yelled in response

I guess I had to go. Kurt would kill me if I lost his new guy on the first day.  
"Wait up. My legs aren't as long as yours. Or did you forget I'm vertically challenged."  
"No I didn't Smurfette. Now come on."  
"What did you call me!" I said running behind him

I chased him up the narrow path for about ten minutes. Until I ran into his sweaty back.  
"Why'd you stop?"  
"Don't move. There's a wolf in front of me." He whispered  
I slowly looked to see the big bad wolf Jonathon was looking at.  
"Oh no, he may rip us apart." I said trying not to laugh.  
"They can. Haven't you seen any of those nature shows. He probably has his friends waiting in the trees to ambush us. Wolves are pack animals. Or maybe this one is a lone wolf, which can be more dangerous." He whispered very loudly  
"Riiiiight. Well maybe I can tame the wild beast."  
"What are you crazy. What if it has rabies or something."

I walked around Jonathon and walked up to the _wolf_. I put my hand out in front of me to block his view of the animal. Then I screamed. Jonathon grabbed me from behind pulling me into his chest. For a moment I was surprised. I've never been this close to a man at least in this way before. He felt so hard and secure against my back. He wasn't pushing me off either.  
"Calm down." I said clearing my throat and stepping forward. "It's only Max. He's the dog that stays at the gym. He's kinda like the unofficial mascot."  
"You sure he's a dog?"  
"I think one of the guys said he's part wolf or husky. They said you can tell by his huge paws. But it's pretty hilarious a big strong guy like yourself afraid of a puppy."  
"That wolf dog has not been a puppy for a very long time."  
"His name is Max. You really have trouble with names don't you." I said sarcastically.  
"I know your name is Elizabeth but I think another name fits you better. Especially after this stunt you pulled."  
"And what's that?"  
"Lele."  
"Lele. Why that name? Do I remind you of someone you knew? If so she was probably awesome."  
"Not really someone. More like something. It was my mom's cat. She would come next to you like she wanted you to rub her head or stomach. As soon as you let your guard down she would try to scratch you."  
"So you're saying I remind you of a lunatic cat."  
"I guess you do. So if I call you Lele you know why. LELE!"

All I could do was roll my eyes. The only lunatic on this trail was him. I sat on a patch of grass that was a little further up the trail. It had a view of the gym and city. I just let myself relax. Jonathon came and sat next to me.  
"I've never come up this trail before. It's kinda peaceful."  
"I prefer to workout in nature whenever possible instead of inside a gym." He was silent for a minute the he said "So, why do you want to do it? "  
"Do what? "  
"Wrestle. Most girls I meet doing this just like the guys or hope it can lead to something in entertainment like modeling or acting. From what I saw of you in the ring you have skills." Jonathon said

I looked at him for a minute to see if he was sincere in what he was saying. I didn't see any sign of a smirk forming on his face so I decided to tell him.  
"Well...when I was a child my father was an amateur wrestler. From what my mom told me he was pretty good."  
"Told you?" Dean said turning to face me.  
"Yeah, you know how the life of a wrestler can be. My dad would travel to different cities and towns to wrestle. A group of the guys including my dad rented a small bus to travel in. They had problems with the brakes and were planning to rent another bus once they got to the next city. From what I was told someone speeding on the highway cut them off and the bus crashed. Two of the wrestler died instantly and my dad died a few hours later at the hospital."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." He said staring into my eyes.

I hope my eyes weren't getting watery.  
"I still keep in contact with the other guys that survived. They've become like step dad's to me."  
"Wow, I see why you wrestle and have such a passion for it. Your father was a huge influence you."  
"It did. Even though I was only six when it happened I still have memories of him in his wrestle gear. I wanted to be apart of what he loved and be the best I could be."


End file.
